Swept Away
by whoknows213
Summary: It was supposed to be their final mission; the one that would make them forever quit their life of crime. But what happens when things don't go according to plan and emotions get in the way? Quinn should've known things never go as planned. A Faberry AU.
1. Action

Okay, so this has pretty much come out of like nowhere, but I think this will have a lot of potential if I can get it up and running. Essentially, this is about as AU as you can get. In this world Quinn and friends are group of rag tag thieves. I imagine this takes place in the future, like 22nd century or something like that or maybe just 100 years from present day, idk. Anywho, in this story eventually Quinn and Rachel will meet up (next chapter *** **cough cough *) and fall in love (although that won't be until much later). I plan on this being a gradual type of love, not just a "Hey, your hot let's date!" type of thing. Um, I am not really sure what else to tell you without giving too much away, also because I am still trying to figure out my direction with this. Anyway, I am done rambling. This is unbeta'd so bare with me. Also, if you know anyone who would be interested in being my Beta let me know. =^)

On with the story!

**Chapter One: Action**

"How are those blueprints coming, Wheels?" Is the only thing that is heard other than furious typing on a keyboard.

Dark green eyes hidden under thick rimmed frames search the computer screen.

"Well?" A gentle yet, affirmative female voice questions.

"Patience. You can't rush perfection. I am trying to get you a layout of the entire building, along with the quickest routes to our goal. This isn't your standard in and out job here, Quinn. There are a lot of elements that must be accounted for."

"So, what are you saying? That you can't do it?" Light hazel eyes become fierce as they stare at the screen.

The wheel bound man sighs deep and pulls off his glasses. "That's not what I mean," he sighs as he starts to massage his temples, " I am simply saying I want this to go without failure. This is one of the biggest heist we have ever attempted. Security is no push over-"

A low grunt is heard behind the pair as they turn to see a mocha-skinned woman lazily lounging on a couch filing her nails. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She grunts out under her breath, never taking her eyes off her hand.

"Oh, I beg you differ." The man mummers to himself.

"What was that four eyes?" growled the Latina.

"Apparently, you heard me. And you rushing in and shooting or seducing anything with a pulse won't work here. It takes excessive planning, which is my job. So, if you don't mind I would like to finish doing it." He finished by placing his glasses back onto the rim of his nose.

Dark brown eyes bore into the back of his head and mumbled something about wheelchairs and a flight of stairs.

Quinn worried her hair and turned her attention back to the electrical wizard.

"Don't mind Santana, Artie. We're all on edge about this mission. Take your time." A firm squeeze on the shoulder and a sincere smile are enough to push him to continue.

After several minutes of erratic typing and code cracking, Artie lets out a triumphant, "got it!" while his grin stretched from one ear to the other.

"Really?" Blonde hair and hazel eyes move towards the screen, staring in disbelief.

"Really. I have every scenic route in the place. Not to mention every code to disarm the major alarms _and_ access to all of the security cameras."

"Way to go Point Dexter." Santana mused with mild enthusiasm. In one swift motion she is off the couch and standing on the other side of Artie, "well, when do we leave?" A devilish grin starting to play on her lips as her eyes glitter with unknown excitement.

"As soon as you guys get packed up and dressed. I'll have Finn get the choppers ready."

As the two women start to leave Artie grabs a hold of Quinn's wrist. "There is still a lot that can go wrong. Be sure to follow my instructions and call in when you're unsure, got it?"

A small toothy grin tugs at the blonde's lips. She bends down until she is eye level with her friend and places a soft hand on his cheek. "Are you worried about us?" She teases.

Artie's brows knit together as his cheeks start to color with a light pink. "Well, I have good reason to be," his chest puffs out slightly as he takes a deep breath then deflates as he releases it. "You guys are the only family I have… if anything was to happen to you… even Santana," sad eyes connect with Quinn's as he finishes. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

The pad of Quinn's thumb lightly rubs against his cheek and pulls away. "Don't worry, Art. Everything will work out fine. This is just another day at the office for us. Besides, when we come back we'll all be incredibly rich."

Artie's eyes drop to his lap to observe his fidgeting hands, "If you say so. Just don't do anything stupid."

"My life is based off of stupid." She jokes as she starts to walk away, only to stop and seriously say, "I won't."

Santana burst back into the room in her sleek black mission gear looking at Quinn with a very annoyed expression on her face. She looks between the two several times while a vein in her forehead slowly starts to pulsate. Her eyes finally settle on Quinn, "What the hell are you two in here doing? Making Lifetime movies or something? Lets get a move on it Fabray!" she barks out.

Artie looks at Quinn with a slight grin, "can I retract my statement of missing her? Because I am starting to think I could live without."

Quinn chuckles at this and notices the vein in Santana's forehead growing larger.

"Don't pop a blood vessel, S. I am going to change right now."

"You better be! And no assing around either." Brown eyes find their way back to the man in the room. "And what do you mean you won't miss me, Mandark? I am the eye candy of this here group and without me-"

Quinn laughed as the door closed behind her. She was glad to leave before that rant got started. She walked down the steely corridors of their airship to her room. She typed in a code as the doors flew open. As she stood in the doorway she stared at a picture of the thing that was going to make her a very rich woman and change all of their lives forever. She walked over to the board that had various pictures and information about the treasure. One of her hands found its way to the picture and slowly slid down it. "The Glee." She breathed out, "you are about to make me a _very_ happy lady."

* * *

Okay, so you could be kind of confused by this point, which is okay. It's kind of what I am going for, I don't want this story to be predictable, I want it to be a surprise all of the way. I know this is short but I want some kind of feedback before I attempt to continue on with this. I would really appreciate it if you let me know what your thoughts were by clicking on that magic button at the bottom of this page… you know… the one that says "Review". Just a thought. =^D

Oh, also, if you are still confused on where I am going with this let me know and I will try to clear it up for you.


	2. Meet The Team

I am sooooo sorry for the wait. I really meant to update on this a long time ago, but alas life had other plans for me. This chapter is longer than the last so I hope that makes up for something. I would like to thank my AWESOME beta, Cassicio, who has helped me with this. Seriously, I don't know how this would have turned out with out her help. But that is enough of my 'shout outs' and apologizing, on with the story!

**Chapter Two:**

**Meet The Team**

The silky material of her cat suit easily slides over her skin. She thrust her hands upward as her fingers reach for the ceiling, and then lets them loosely fall to her sides as she begins to stretch downward until a satisfying crack is heard from her back. Her half lidded eyes flutter closed as she tries to put her mind at ease. She is almost at peace until she hears whispers coming from behind her.

"Hey, Santana." a deep voice half whispered, half yelled. "What the heck is she doing?"

Quinn can almost see the caramel-skinned woman rolling her eyes just by the grunt she gave. "What does it look like, Finn?"

"I dunno. That's why I asked."

A small smile starts to pull at Quinn's lips as she brings her palms together and pushes them upward while focusing on her breathing. She had the feeling that if Finn wasn't flying the helicopter and one of them knew how to fly it, he may have been shoved overboard by now.

"Oh my gosh, Finn. She is stretching! You know to limber up?" When she received a blank stare the small vein in Santana's forehead slowly started to spring to life. "Do you really think that we can just scale buildings and slide into shady places without _some_ type of warm up?" her words came out slow and precise, as if she were speaking to a very small child. When all Santana received was a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders she shook her head and muttered, "Useless Neanderthals."

Suddenly, as if realization had hit Finn, he grinned up at the Latina. "You said she's stretching? So, that means she is doing Yoda, right?"

Santana arched a manicured eyebrow at the man in front of her, studying him. She looked at him for a long while until her brows knitted together in a glare. "Do you mean _yoga_, Finn?" She barked out in disbelief.

"Yeah, that! Yoda, yoga, it's all from Star Wars anyway."

By this point in time the small vein pulsating in her forehead was accompanied by her left eye starting to twitch. Also, around this time Quinn took it upon herself to stop her exercising to save Finn's life while she still had the chance.

She strode up behind Finn's pilot chair and glanced at all of the instruments on the dash. "How much longer until we reach Lima?" she questioned.

"Not very long, about twenty minutes at the most."

Quinn flashes the man a row of perfect white teeth and pats him on the head. "That's what I like to hear. I knew there was a reason I didn't want Santana to toss you overboard."

Finn turned to smile at the blonde, unaware that his life had been in danger. "Thanks, Quinn… I think." By now Santana had sat down in the co-pilot chair, with one leg draped over the arm of the seat while her head rested on the other one. "One question though. Why are we going to Lima to begin with?"

Santana began to raise her head off of the armrest to bark out another insult, but decided against it. "I am officially done listening to you." She yawned as one arm went to cover her face.

"Finn, hasn't anyone told you about the mission?"

"Well, I think Artie did, but I don't remember. Or at least, I don't remember correctly. I mean why would we go to Lima to steal Glee? We are sky pirates, not the Grinch."

Quinn chuckled at Finn's confusion. "We are stealing _The Glee_, Finn."

"Just because you put a 'the' in front of it doesn't make it any less wrong Quinn! I can't sit by and let you steal Christmas!"

Santana's arm flew off her face as though she had been hit. "No one is stealing Christmas you jackass! We are stealing _The Glee_, as in one of the government's best-kept secrets. Am I ringing any bells?"

Large doe eyes blinked in Santana's direction for a long moment before, "is that a 'Jingle Bells' reference?" was spoken.

"You have got to be kidding me! Not even you are that oblivious."

"S, you know unless it can be fixed with a screwdriver, flown, or consumed Finn isn't going to know about it. Isn't that right Finn?" She asked, turning her head towards the man in question.

Finn starts to nod his head up and down while saying, "She has a point. If I can't fly it, fix it, or eat it, I don't want to know about it."

Santana glares at the pair across from her and shakes her head. "Of course, how silly of me to think Finn Hudson would know about one of our nations most valued treasures. Please Quinn; enlighten Finn with your knowledge of the subject." She finishes with every word dripping in sarcasm.

Quinn slides her fingers through her hair before she begins. "Well, about one hundred years ago there was a radical group called Vocal Adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline wasn't so much radical as they were well informed. Their leader, Shelby Corcoran, was a former agent for the CIA. Legend has it she witnessed something, something horrible, and had to fake her own death afterwards. The reasons why she did it are still unknown. But, what is known is the fact she formed a radical group, hence Vocal Adrenaline. The goal of the group was to expose the government for what it was, while taking down corrupted businesses and corporations in the process. The group was successful in everything it did, and the government had a hard time tracking them down. But, like most secret groups, they had a leak-"

"Wait, they drowned?"

"What? No, Finn they didn't drown. By a leak I mean a snitch. Someone was informing the government of what they were doing."

"Oh. Well, that makes a lot more sense."

"I bet it does. May I continue?" Finn blushes a light crimson and nods his head. "Thank you. As I was saying, someone started informing the government of their plans. Corcoran knew something wasn't right within her group and she knew it would only be a matter of time before the CIA would be knocking on her door. So, she devised a plan. She destroyed all of the group's documents, records, and information."

"All of it?"

"Yes Finn, all of it."

"Well, why'd she do that?"

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because, Finn."

"Because what?"

"Because she didn't want them to know what she knew, and how she was going to stop them!" she snapped.

"Oh…"

"You are officially on question probation. No more questions and no more interruptions, got it?" Finn sat in his seat as if he was in timeout, looking wounded and small, despite his large size. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, his voice sounding small and defeated.

"Good… now where was I…" Finn's left hand shot up into the air and he waved it about. Quinn sighed to herself. "What is it now Finn?"

"You were at the part where she started throwing away crap."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the man in front of her. "Thank you, Finn. Now, the thing about Corcoran was the fact she was well versed in music, she even studied it in college. She could compose just about anything; she was somewhat of a musical genius. So, with her vast musical knowledge she composed a song, but unbeknownst to everyone else, this song held all of the information that she knew. It had no singing or lyrics, it was simply a code encrypted into the notes and melody. To immortalize this song, she had it engraved on a golden violin, or as we know it, The Glee." Quinn could see Finn starting to squirm in his seat and his bottom lip start to tremble. "What is it now Finn?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because you told me I couldn't ask anymore questions."

Slender fingers started to clench and unclench as Quinn tried to calm herself. Her teeth ground together as she said, "I'm sorry Finn, please ask your question." When she received a quick shake of the head her face started to color red. "Why the hell can't you say it now?"

"Because you will most likely hurt me or yell at me, and I am just now healing from the last time you-"

"Will you just ask her the damn question already!" The Latina's chest heaved up and down as she tried to collect herself. "I swear you have the appeal of a tub full of herpes."

"You know you're not a very nice person." He stated in a very 'matter of fact' fashion, as his lower lip moved out into a pout.

Santana eyed their faithful pilot and sighed. "I didn't mean it, Finn." A pause. "Well, actually I did. But I didn't mean for it to hurt your feelings… much."

"It's okay; I know I am not the tastiest doughnut in the box."

The blonde and brunette stared at the man for a second, in awe. Only Finn could make a doughnut reference and think it made sense. Quinn simply smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, so I don't get it though. If the government stole the violin or 'Glee', then why would they put it in a museum? Don't they know that it's the very thing they were after?"

"Well, the FBI had also shown up along with several other groups. The CIA originally wanted to melt down the violin and be done with it, but that would mean that they would have to tell everyone else why they were burning it down. So, they made up some phony story about it being crafted by Beethoven and stolen, only to be found again."

"But don't people know the real story?"

"People believe that _is_ the real story. Anyone who goes around talking about government conspiracy theories is automatically summed up to be insane. So, when people mention this story, they assume the person telling the story is nuts."

"But how do you know it's the right story?"

"I don't."

Before Finn could ask anymore questions the windshield had virtualized into Arties face. Everyone in the cockpit's attention was now on the four-eyed man. "Finn, you are five miles away from Lima, now would be a good time to activate the stealth feature."

"Sure thing, Art. Are we expecting company?" Finn asked while flipping a few switches.

"No, not yet. But we are wanted in all 50 states, so if you guys are spotted, I don't think there will be a welcome party. At least, not one that will be happy to see you. Now," in an instant Artie's face disappears and in its place was a blueprint for the building. "We are breaking into the McKinley Opera House, which is better guarded than your average third world country. Here," a section of the blueprint began to flash red. "Is where you will be landing your helicopter, Finn. And this," another section flashes blue, "is your entry point. You will be entering on the 7th floor. Our objective is on the 4th floor." Artie's face appeared once more and he takes a moment's pause to ensure the information has soaked in. "Now, with that being said, you guys will have to maneuver down three floors, and although I have disarmed a vast majority of the alarms I can't seem to hack into their laser defenses. So make sure you limber up, because you will be put into some tight squeezes." Santana gives Finn a quick glance at the mention of 'limbering up'. He simply blushes, shrugging his shoulders. "I will be following your advancements from here. I also will phone-in every time you are getting closer to our goal, or when you'll need ways to get around security, so make sure your headsets are attached and on. Everyone clear so far?" Three small nods are given. "Very well then. Good luck, and be safe. Oh, and I know this goes without saying, but still. Don't be seen, don't be heard, and most importantly, don't get caught." And with that, Artie's face disappears from the screen, and instead they are met with a city skyline.

Finn turns around and smiles at the two women. "Well ladies, here we are. Home sweet home. Lima, Ohio."

glee-glee-glee-glee

Soft snores echo off the McKinley auditorium walls. On the stage, the bedroom scene from Wicked is set up, and in Elphaba's bed a small brunette lays peacefully. The actress loved the building, mostly because it held all sorts of extravagant events. It was used for banquets, housed a museum and an assortment restaurants, far more than the operas it was named for. But, for her, the plays performed there were what she loved most about the building. She often found herself sitting on the stage, after all her fellow actors and crew members were long gone, just soaking up the applause she had received hours before. After having fallen asleep there more than once, the security began to leave the lasers for the stage off, leaving Rachel to sleep there, until she was awoken by the morning guards to prepare for another day of doing what she loved.

Little did she know that tonight would be the last night she ever got to sleep on that stage.

glee-glee-glee-glee

"Okay, Finn. We should be back here in roughly an hour and a half, two hours tops. Be sure to leave the stealth feature on, we don't want another accident like last time." Hazel eyes gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault that I fell asleep on the stealth switches! I get bored having to always wait for you guys to do all of the cool stuff while I sit here and count the stars-"

"Finn!" Santana's voice held mock surprise. "_You _learned how to count and didn't tell me about it?"

"Lay off San, you can insult Finn once we get done with our mission."

"Yeah, yeah. You know I can't go into a heist without insulting Finn before hand. It's like a good luck charm."

"Some luck charm." Quinn muttered as she slid her mask on.

As soon as the duo hopped out of the helicopter Artie's voice was ringing in their ears. "Are you guys ready to go? We don't have that long to get this done, you need to get in and out with enough time to get out of city limits before sunrise."

"Chill, Four Eyes. We are making our way to the entrance point now."

Ignoring Santana's comment Artie gave a grunt of approval. "Good. Quinn, on your handheld is a map of the blueprint, follow that, I will guide you when needed. Santana, I have rigged your handheld so you will know when someone is coming. There are two little green dots that represent you and Quinn. If you see any red dots… well let's just hope you don't see any red dots, okay?"

"Alright we get it, less blabbing and more stealing!"

Shaking her head at her friend Quinn sighed. "Santana is right, Art. We've got this under control. We'll phone you in when we need you."

With final wishes of good luck Artie, hesitantly, signs off leaving the girls alone. And when brown eyes meet hazel the girls know that it is time to get to work.

Following the path of Quinn's handheld they come to a large glass window in the shape of a half circle. A smirk starts to play on Santana's lips as she asks, "entry point?" And when all she receives is a simple nod of the head her smirk turns into an all out grin.

The Latina climbs onto the top of the dome and pulls a small silver tube from her pocket. She slowly lowers to her knees and rest one hand on the glass to steady herself. She then raises the silver tube ever so slightly only for a then line of red to come shooting out of it. She carefully starts to move the tube until she has created a circle on top of the glass.

"Can I kick it in?" The smile on her face rivaling that of a child on Christmas Day.

"Santana, we are trying to be as _quiet_ and discreet as possible." The blonde stated with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"So, I don't get to kick it in?"

Unbelieving eyes glared at her friend. "No, you can't kick it in! God, you're starting to act like Finn."

Mumbling something for only her ears, Santana put the silver tube back into her pocket and reached into her bag searching for something. She pulled out what could only be described as a mini plunger and put it in the center of the circle she had created. Once she made sure that it was secure she quickly jerked her hand up until a gentle pop was heard and the circle had been removed, leaving a hole just big enough for them to get into.

After about five minutes of arguing about how far up they were from the floor they made a makeshift climbing station to get in and out of the window. Santana lowered herself down first, making sure that there were no guards patrolling in that area. When she was sure the coast was clear, she signaled for Quinn to lower herself into the building.

They were standing on a bare carpeted stage, save for the podium and few chairs placed on it. In front of them were hundreds of chairs and tables resting on a marble floor that reflected the moonlight that came through the large window they entered. Taking one last look around them Quinn spoke first, "looks like we are in the banquet hall."

Though Santana was wearing a mask, Quinn could make out the look that said 'well, thank you captain obvious.' Glancing upwards Santana simply said, "You know, someone is going to be really pissed about that window."

"Oh, yes. Because it's not like we are stealing a hundred year old golden violin!" Quinn hissed between clenched teeth. "Now, will you come on? We're wasting time."

"Yes, _mother_."

glee-glee-glee-glee

Once they had reached the hallway, Artie called in with their next plan of action.

"Alright girls, now this is where things start to get tricky." Artie explained over the headsets. "Down the hall and to your right is an office, the door will be locked, but I am sure you'll find a way around that. When you get into the office there will be a door leading out to a balcony, I have disabled the alarm so that it will be safe to open that door without informing the guards. Now, once you reach the balcony you will have scale the wall to another balcony. From there one of you will enter the door of that balcony while the other scales down the wall to the fifth floor window. The one who goes inside will take the stairs right next to that room to the fifth floor where they will open the window for the other-"

"Wait a damn minute Pee Wee, now what is the point of one of us scaling down not one but _two_ floors on the outside of the building while the other is going down the stairs?"

"Because Santana, the person that goes inside not only has to risk being seen by security but they also will have to follow my instructions to get past the security defenses I couldn't hack into. It's a lot easier if only one of you has to go undetected."

"Well, then why don't we both just scale the side of the building?"

A deep intake of breath is heard on the other end before he speaks again. "_Because_, Santana one of you needs to see the exact layout of the floors so you can get out faster once you have the Glee, anymore questions or are you ready to do your job now?"

"No reason to get your wheelchair in a bunch, Boy Wonder. I got it."

"Good. I'll let you two decide who does what."

Little did Artie know that he just wasted another twenty minutes by letting them decide who got to do what.

glee-glee-glee-glee

"Like hell, Fabray! I am not about to scale down the damn building. No way."

"Come on, you're overreacting." Quinn tries to reason.

"Then you do it then!"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because _I_ have the blueprint." Holding it up for the tenth time to validate this statement.

"Well… I have this dot thingy that let's me know when people are coming!"

"Obviously we're not going to get anywhere if we continue to argue like this."

"Well, what are you suggesting then, 'Oh Great One'." She adds a bow for good measure.

"Rock Paper Scissors. Winner gets to go inside. No two out of three, just one game. Deal?" She holds out her hand as a peace offering.

The Latina eyes the hand cautiously before she eventually grabs it. "Fine, but this is a dumb decision on your part. I am the Rock Paper Scissors Queen."

"Whatever, you ready?" When she receives a nod of the head they wordlessly make the hand gestures of 'Rock Paper Scissors, Shoot!'

A pale hand throws out rock.

A tan hand throws out scissors.

A lot of Spanish curse words were mumbled after that.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it, I know I said Rachel would show up in this chapter but I didn't say for how long! I know, I suck for kind of throwing that in there, but all will be revealed in time. I know this chapter wasn't exactly action packed, but I think it needed to be here so you understand the characters more and their relationship(s). The next chapter will be less banter and more stealing and actions, but don't get me wrong, there will be some kind of banter in there. This is Glee after all. So, if you tell me what you thought of that chapter you will win an all expense paid trip to McKinley Opera House in the year 2110! All you have to do is click that magic button right under this extremely long author's note.


End file.
